The Story of Frost the Wolf
by Aura fighter
Summary: She only had her friend Flare, a blue necklace, and a clouded mind. In other words, a lost pup that Shadow must teach the ways of aura. Do ya, wanna hear her story?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Chapter one: Prolog

Hello, you maybe wondering who I'am, well I be wondering that for a while. Oh! Where are my manners my name is Frost the Wolf,but my teacher calls me Crystal. I'am a special kind of wolf you see my fur is not gray or black its white. I have powers like everybody else in the world, but I didn't know it back then.

Let me tell you a little about the people in my life. There is Shadow, Flare, and Sonic. My teacher Shadow took me in when I was just a pup and he is helping me mastering my powers, Flare has been with me for as long as I can remember she is a good friend and more of protector she is qulava now, and last, but not least is Sonic, he is my best friend we have train together side by side since he hatch, Shadow gave him to me when he said it was time, he is lucario now.

So, do yaw anta hear my, if not too bad I'am telling it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Lone Wolf

AN: Ok before I start I only going to say this one time and one tome only. I hate seeing these and I know others do too so let's get this over with. I don't own Pokémon (sadly) and I don't own Sonic (that be weird), but I do own my white wolf ok.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2: The Lone Wolf

It was getting harder and harder to fight off the wild Ice types. Flare was doing her best to protect me like she always does, but she was staring to tried out. They were getting closer and closer, it was getting to the point that Flares fire was going out and I was fretting tried, I knew I had to something so I told her to send a flamethrower into the sky to get help hopely.

A few mins away was a black hedgehog with red on his quills and he was training with his lucario, when they saw the flamethrower in the air.

"What do you think was that?",asked the hedgehog,  
"I don't know master should we check it out?", asked lucario.  
"Of course, we are lucario someone could need some on let's hurry", said that black hedgehog.

As they ran with their eyes closed, they found what they were looking for, bit it didn't look good. They found a young white wolf pasted out in the snow next to an equally pasted out cyndaquil. The wolf was so young, but you could tell the power of aura that was inside her, she was pretty, you see the white wolf was very rare to see. She only had a pair of jeans, some black boots, a jacket, and a blue necklace around her neck, so also had blue highlights on the tips of her hair, but we couldn't see her eyes, because they were closed.

"We should take them back with us", said the hedgehog.  
"Of course, master we should take them to the hot springs to help them both heal and the fire type can get flame back", said lucario.

Line break

So they were back at their home, which was most a house build on a mountain around some hot springs.

So right now the young wolf was in a spring while the fire type rest on a hot rock next to it and when Flare woke up she saw a black hedgehog looking at her and the young wolf, so the only thing that came to mind was to flare up her back to protect her friend.

"I do not want to hurt you or your friend, in fact me and my lucario are the ones that save you two from freezing  
In the snow." Said the black hedgehog.

I turned the flames off my back, (this guy saved us, but why?)  
As I was thinking this the young one stared to wake up in the spring and she looked way better.

"Young one, how are you felling", a black hedgehog asked me.  
"I think so Mr. Hedgehog, but where is Flare and where am I?  
"First call me Shadow, second your friend is next to you, as you may know fire types love hot rocks, and third you are around my home."  
"Ok, so I guess you saw the flamethrower and came to save us is that right?"  
"Yup, pretty much"  
"Ok, so now what I enjoy the help, but we usually stay on the road"  
"Why don't you stay,but first what's your name young one?"  
"Don't remember"  
"We'll, how about this I give a name until you do remember, like Crystal?  
"Ya I likeie".

And she open her eyes to show brown trusting eyes.

Well am done with that dumb poll, cuz NONE was voting, so I figure out a way to have both, but I ain't telling how,I got my first review YAY!, and if ya want to see the awesome drawing of my wolf that my bud did for me just asks.

Later


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Part One

Chapter 3: Training Part One

Crystal's POV

So after Flare and I heal from the battle we had with the Ice types the Shadow guy comes over to me.

"We'll it good to see your feeling better, young one", said Shadow.  
"Thanks I think and don't call me young one I ain't a pup", I said with my arms crossed  
"Well sorrrryy, but if am helping you out you are young to me." said Shadow.  
"Fine, but am not going to like it." I said.  
"Good, ok first we need to go into town to get you new clothes, second I have a story to tell you, third after you listen I have something to ask you. Ready to go?, asked Shadow.  
"Um, sure let's go. I said unsure if something was going to happen or not.

So Flare and I followed Shadow and his lucario down the mountain into some kind of town, but the weird thing was everybody was in Medieval Era Clothes!

"Um, Shadow where are we? Cuz if it just me or have we gone back in time." I asked  
"Hehe, not really young one welcome to Rota."

So as we kelt walking, I knows that we were going to a cloths house which was really hard to believe how old this place looks, alwell I ain't complaining as long as they got cool things to wear I don't care.

"So am, just going to pick out something for ya that ok young one?  
"Um, Heck No That Not Ok Shadow! I will pick it myself"  
"I thought you might say something like that have fun look over her Flare."  
"You did, um ok."

As Flare and I are looking for something Shadow and lucario are watching from afar.

"Master, why did you let them go on their own?"  
"Because lucario for their first test I want to see if they can find the clothes of an aura user by them self, but in her own style."  
"Ok master, I understand.

"With me and Flare

"Hey Flare! What ya think of this?"

I was wearing my fav blue necklace with my jeans and a black tank top with a white rose in the middle with white lines that look like curlies.  
"Looks great, so are you going to try the rest?"  
"Ya, I still don't know why you want me to grave this.  
"Just trust me, have I let you down yet?"  
"Nope, I not yet hope ever"

So I turn around a little for Flare to see, now I was wearing my necklace, the black white rosé tank top, a light blue zip up hooey over it, I was now wearing blue jeans, but my boots are the same and Flare found me some cool fingerless gloves that for some reason I feel more powerful with them on, weird anyways they are dark blue with a weird, but cool gem in the middle, ( I swear it almost looked like my necklace, but darker).

"What do you think Flare?"  
"Great, makes ya look older."  
"Really?"  
"A little"  
"Cool! Let's go show Shadow"

So we when to go show Shadow and lucario, who would know that what I was goingg to get, weird, alwell. Oh before we left to go back to the mountain I got the present for Flare for the help, a pretty red ribbon to go around her neck.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Part Two

AN: Ok , not my fault that I was writing that I thought was awesome. So if you don't like don't read not that hard to do. Ok, now am done speaking my mind.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 4: The Truth Part Two

Shadow's POV

Ok, as we got back to my house I was getting ready to tell the History of Aura to the young one, I told her to wait in the living room as I went to get my "work cloths" on. It was the old style of an aura user just a long sleaze top, jeans, blue boots, and the his aura glove, (the ones with dark blue gem), he was ready.

"Hey young one, how you feeling?"  
"Fine, I already told you that. Can we get started with this story that you were talking about? Am interest in what the story is", she said with her tail wading  
"Heh, calm down young one, but before I start the story would you and your friend like a drink while I tell it?"  
"Yes, please"

So I when in the kitchen to make us hot choolate.

"Here you go young one"  
"Thank you, so now can we start?"  
"Heh, yes young Crystal we may start"  
"YAY!"  
"Heh, now young one, do you know what aura is?"  
"Not really, do you Flare?"  
"A little, but I was too young to understand what my parents were telling me."  
"It ok young cyndaquil you can hear the story as well, now aura is a very special thing."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, young Crystal aura is in everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Heh, yes young one everything, living or non - living, and there are some that can use aura, some are stronger than other they are call Aura Guardians, Pokémon use aura as well."  
"Really? How?"  
"We'll, it actually when they use their moves."  
"Cool"  
"Yes, when a pokemon uses a move they get the energy from their cores or their aura."  
"Ok, so where do the Aura Guardians come in?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink  
"Am getting to it young one, but first I must tell you the story of the very first Aura Guardian and plus me it a story to tell.

"Way way back when Rota was young there was an Aura Guardian by the name of Sir. Adorn he took in a lucario as an apprentice, well at this time a war was going on and the castle was in the middle of it, so Aaron had a plan to save the castle, but he didn't want lucario to follow him to the Tree of Beginning, so he sealed lucario in an aura staff, after that he when to the tree to ask help from Mew, he gave up his aura to save Rota and everyone was happy again."

"Wait, how do you give up your aura?, don't you need it to live?"  
"Yes, young one, he gave his life to save the people of Rota."  
"But, whatever happen to lucario? Did he ever get out of the staff?"  
"Hehe, that a different story young one, but yes  
"AW!, but good for him. I hate for him to stay in there're for ever."  
"Ok, young Crystal now it time for we're you come in with this story."  
"YAY!, about time I love the history of aura, but now I wanna figure how I fit into this."  
"Hahaha"  
"What so funny?" She said with a growled with frustration.  
"I said I like the history, so what is it?"  
"It not that young one, it just funny that you haven't figure it out by yourself yet." He said wiping a tear from his eye.  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
"You have the power young Crystal you have the power of aura locked inside you."  
"Wait, WHAT! I have the power of aura, but how?"  
"None knows how they get it, but your power is how you can talk to Flare or any pokemon."  
Crystal stare off in a daydream look, more like she was having a flashback

FlashBack

(A very young Crystal was playing in the she snow with Flare.  
"Hey Flare how come I can understand you, but no else can?"  
"I don't know maybe cuz we are best friends."  
"Na, cuz I can understand all pokemon not just you."  
"Then am not sure why."  
"Ok, come on let's go work on your aim and maybe this time you can hit the target"  
"Ya ya Frosty"  
"What I told you about calling me that!" She growled, for a moment it look like her brown eyes flash a dark blue.)

End FlashBack

Crystal. Crystal. Crystal!

The yell brought her back.

"Yes Shadow?"  
"You sure you are ok?"  
"Yes, I was just daydreaming that's all"  
"Oh, ok then we'll it getting late."  
"Just a question, were Flare and I going to sleep?"  
"You guys can have the gust room and lucario and I are going to get some hot rocks to make a bed for your friend."  
"Ok, thank you Shadow for taking me into your home, night."  
"Your welcome, young Crystal, good night."

As I lead Crystal to bed lucario and I were off we were getting the hot rocks, but we were also on a mission to get something for young Crystal.

"Master, do you think she is ready for this? The only signs that she shows of actually having like you is being able to talk to pokemon."  
"Yes lucario, and that the reason I want to get the egg now when she still a beginner and anyways if her aura is as strong as I think it is then she will fell the aura in the egg. Now come on"

What was the flashback about? Hehe I ain't telling am going keep ya guessing. Why? Cuz I like making people guess it fun, haha. Anyways what's this special egg that Shadow getting, hehe I know, but again I ain't telling ya. Hope ya like.

Later


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend and training beg

Chapter 5: A New Friend and Training Begins

Crystal's POV

I woke up the next morning to saw Flare still asleep on her new bed made of hot rocks.  
I sat up in my new bed, until I saw something that was not there the night before. Next to her was an egg, it was gray with three black upside down triangles in the front, a black circle on the tip, and a small white circle on the right side. (This egg got a lot of details)  
The weird thing is I swear I feel something from the egg, but I don't know what, maybe Shadow will.  
So, I got out of bed, got dressed, but I wasn't sure if I should wake up Flare, who by the way was still sleeping. Then I thought, (Ya, she mit like to ear it too), so I went to go wake her up to say she was very happy, heh my bad.

"Would you like to tell me Why you woke me so early?"  
"Mum, two reasons, one I just got up and there was this weird egg next to and even weirder I feel something inside it and two I was just going to see if Shadow knew why and I thought you would to hear as well."  
Her attitude change, "Ok then let's go."

So I grave the egg and Flare and I left the room. We found Shadow and Lucario meditating together, until I got in the room, it was like they knew that. I was coming, weird.

"Good morning, young one. Did you sleep well?"  
"Good morning Shadow, yes I did, but when I woke up I found this egg by my side and the weird thing is I feel something in it. Do you anything about it?"

Shadow looked at Lucario with a "I told you so" look and Lucario just shook his head.

"Yes, I do, young Crystal that egg that you have in your hands is a Riolu egg."  
"A Riolu? What's that?"  
"A Riolu is a beginning parter of aura, in fact Lucario used to be a Riolu."  
"Really? Cool am going to have a new friend."  
"Indeed and more tell me young one, did you feel something special about that egg?"  
"Duda! That why I asked do you know anything in the first place."  
"Of corse, just asking. Well that was your aura vision that staring to show."  
"Really? What's Aura Vision?"  
"We'll, it pretty much seeing aura."  
"Really? So I was able to feel Riolu inside the egg that cool."  
"Heh, yes it is and after some training you will be able to see a lot more or better actually seeing aura, instead of just feeling it."  
"Whoa whoa! When di d sign up for the training? I don't remember that. Do you Flare?"  
"Nope, but I do think it's a good idea."  
"What!? Why are you taking his side?"  
"Because face it, like it or not you need training, Christy."

And for a sec Shadow swear he saw her sweet brown eyes turn a hard dark blue, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't Call Me That! Anyway, I guess your right"  
"Alrighty then let's get started, sit."  
"Ok, mum now what?"  
"We mediate, it help with the aura, but senses this is your first time I want you do what I say ok, young one."  
"Got it, mum a weird question, but can Flare do this with us? Like Lucario with you."  
"Heh, of corse sit down, young cyndaquil we are about to start."  
"Ok Shadow, now what?"  
"Now close your eyes and tell me do you feel anything?"  
"Mum, ok"

So I closed my eyes and it was true I could feel it and it was inside me.  
"Shadow I feel it, but what is it?"  
"Don't ask young one, just let it flow through your body, don't force it."  
So I closed my eyes again and took a little bit of air in to clear my mind and tried my best to do what Shadow was telling, but nothing was happening and I was starting to get impatient, until she feted something like a spark in her body. It was happening the flow of aura had unlocked in her and somehow everybody in the room know as well. Then they all hear something cracked, I open my eyes to see the egg was starting to hatch.

"Well, it look like your new friend felt the aura from you, as did Lucario and I."

Indeed in her hands was a glowing white egg, then in an other sec there was a baby dog pokemon. It did look a little like Lucario, but different, for one it didn't have the spikes on it paws, it was smaller, the upside down triangles that was on the egg was on it tummy,and it only had one dread on the side of his where Lucario has three, but besides that it look close alike, then he open his eyes to look up at me and Flare.

"Hi ya, new friend my name is Crystal and this is Flare."  
"Hi Riolu"  
"Ri?"  
"Ya, that your name or would you like a different name?  
"Ri, Riolu"  
"Ok, what about Sonic, do ya like that Riolu?"  
(Ya, I do.)  
"WHOA! Did you just speak? But how? You only just hatch."  
(What do you mean, Crystal? I thought you were able to talk to all pokemon?)  
"Ya, but not right after they hatch or in my head. It actually real speech and how did you knew that?"  
"I bet, I can clear somethings up, you see Riolu or Sonic whatever your gonna call him, is talking to you with telepathy like Lucario, how this early am not sure? And pokemon are able to things inside their eggs."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he shouldn't be using telepathy, until they become a lucario, but your little guy is a special case, maybe just maybe it was the power of your aura."

I turn my head to side a little.

"Really?"(Really?)  
"Heh, yes, so does that mean you would do the training?"  
"I guess, does this mean Sonic going to be with us too?"  
"Hehe, of corse young one."  
"YAY! Ya hear that Sonic, we are going to train together."  
(Yes, it sounds like fun)  
"We'll, then we will get started morrow morning early, let your body rest from your first aura flow and, also to get to know your new friend."  
"Ok, Shadow, mum I'am going to go up to room, ok bye"  
"Ok, young one have fun."

So when Sonic, Flare, and I were out of earshot (this word is funny), we were able to talk.

"I think Shadow and Lucario know something about me that I don't know."  
(Really?) "Really?"  
"Ya, Flare haven't you know is that he that he has an answer for everything?"  
"Now that you mention it, you right, but maybe it just cuz he been thought it already."  
"Ya maybe, or maybe something else."

In the other room.

"I think our little wolfie is starting to get a bit curcise."  
(You think she will figure it out by herself, master?)  
"Maybe, but she couldn't even tell that she was a user of aura until we told her."  
(True, but I could tell that she was not telling the whole true about that daydream that she had).  
"Yes, I too, could tell, but she will tell us in her own time."

Back in the guest room.

"Hey Flare that daydream I had, it was like I when back in time."  
"Really? You sure?"  
"I don't know, it felt like it."

And done, hehe I think my bud going to that I added a little something like that. The plot is coming along nice, actually people not voting help with my mind thinking up a better plot so thanks I guess, (still mad that people didn't, but all well what ya gonna do.)

Later


	6. Chapter 6: The Training Begins HARDCORE

Chapter 6: The Training Starts HARDCORE!

AN: Haha, I can't help it on the tile of this chapter, am a BIG aura fan if ya can't tell and I NEED a new good, key word good pokemon aura story, send me a link if ya find one, thanks.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Crystal's POV

Someone was shaking me, like they wanted me to get up.

"Come on Crystal, time to train."

"What time is it?", she said a little groggy.

"The sun has not come up yet, prefect time for training."

"Too early, going back to sleep."  
(Hehe, am not a morning person)

"Crystal the Wolf, you better get out of that bed before I make you.", he said in a stren voice.

(Trust me, young one he's not kidding), he said with a snirrer.

(It true)

I could the first voice was Lucario and the second was Sonic, but something was different about the second voice.

"What happen Sonic? you sound unhappy."

(That's because I'am! I didn't wanna get up as well, but that dumb Lucario made me by, dumping a bucket of cold water on my body. Your lucky Shadow has more patients than Lucario, cuz he was close to doing the same thing to you)

"Alright am up."

"Good, get dress and put your shorts on."

(Trust me, working out in jeans and a hooey is not the smarts idea, learn the hard way)

As Flare, (which by the way had no prob waking up this early, lucky her), Sonic, and I walk into, what I figure out was the training room, but the weird thing was it was the same that we in last night.

"Hello, young ones are you ready?"

"Ya I guess.", she said still half asleep.

She closed her else for a sec.

(I thought I might still need this), he said to himself.

As Shadow grab a second bucket filled with cold water. He could hear Lucario snickering in the background.  
Then in the next sec, there stand a very wet wolf.(HAHAHA! Sorry wolfie, but that funny)

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Heh, to wake you up. Am not going to teach the ways of aura to a sleepy head.", he said with his arms crossed, but with a smirk on his face.

"We'll, am awake, now what?"

"We mediate, it helps with the flow of aura."

"Really!?, you got us up to mediate?"

"Yes, now sit"

(And young cyndaquil, you can work on your fire by doing some breaths. It helps to stringent your fire core)

(Cool, and what am doing Lucario?)

(Heh, you, young Riolu are mediating with Crystal)

(AW! Ok then)

"Now we going to this for as long as I think you need it."

"Ok, ready Sonic? Just let the aura flow thought your body."

(Ok then)

So as we did this for a while I could feel that it was a lot easier to get my aura to flow this time.  
I felt like I was in my owN world, until I heard Shadow calling my name.

"Crystal, earth to Crystal come back to us"

"Huh, what happen?"

"You were out of it for a bit, I almost got another bucket to get you out of it, but Lucario told me not to"

"Thank you, Lucario"

(You are welcome, young wolf. I think you had enough cold water for one day), he smiled.

"Ok, next we will start with learning to talk telepathy, this way people wouldn't know what you are saying, it helps when you don't people to hear you and you can talk to your most trusted pokemon this way,we will start with your Rilou friend sense he is a pokemon of aura, then when you think you are ready, you can try your fire friend, ready?"

"Ya, I think so. Ready Sonic?"

(Ya!, let's doit toit)

So I closed my eyes again, just like Shadow and Lucario. And see if I can talk to Sonic in my head.

(Testing Testing 1. 2. 3. Hey Sonic can ya hear me?)

(Loud and clear Crist. THIS IS SO COOL!)

(Owww! Please don't yell you give me a headache, but yes this is cool. Let's tell Shadow and Lucario)

(Ok then)

So I open my eyes to see the two.

"So any luck on your first try?"

"Ya, it was really cool, but Sonic try to give me a headache by yelling."

"Heh, that sounds like him. Ok we are going try one more thing then we can have breakfast."

"Ok what's next?", I was so excited that my tail was waning back and forth.

"Hehe, calm down young wolf. Ok the next thing is your aura vision. It pretty much let's you see aura. Go on, close your eyes and try to focus your aura to your eyes."

So I closed my eyes like last time, but this was a lot harder. For some reason it wasn't working.

(What am I doing wrong? I'am doing what Shadow told me and it's still not working), she thought with frustration.

She open her eyes to see everyone with their eyes still closed, even Flare who was still doing her breaths.  
So I closed my eyes, again to see if anything would happen  
And it kinda did, I can't explain it, but the place looked a little blue. I opened my eyes again and it was gone.

"WOW! Were did the blue come from?"

"Huh, you were able to see something?"

"Not much, just a little of blue and it didn't even work at first."

"Hum",he said with a thoughtful look. "We'll, why don't you wash up while I make something to eat."

"Ok, come on Sonic Flare."

Shadow's POV

As they all left to get ready, I mostly wanted to talk to Lucario.

(She is as strong as we thought, not a lot people can talk to their aura parter on their first try or even to see a little bit of aura without training. She will be fun to train)

(Yes, master the young wolf has a talent for the ways of aura, I remember I one young black hedgehog that also had a talent for aura at a young age.)

His face was turning red has he started to mak some pancakes.

"Oh shut up, Lucario."

He heard the jackal pokemon snirrering beside him.

"Come on! No more fooling around we got breakfast to make."

(Ai Ai caption.)

Crystal's POV

As we come back to see what we were eating and boy it looked good. There was pancakes, fruit that look like it came from the mountain , milk, and orange juice.

"Dig in, Lucario work hard finding that fruit for us."

(You know I didn't, but thanks for trying to make it sound like I did)

"Heh, no problem old friend."

And done. Sorry people it's another parter my bad, but trust me it wort it.

Later


	7. Chapter 7: The Training HARDCORE Part Tw

AN: HHHIII! People am back and in a very good mood, cuz it rained last night and I drew an awesome drawing of my friend, Thorn the Servine.

Thorn, (It wasn't that good)

(Shut up, it was my first time doing you as a Servine)

Thorn, (Whatever)

Now that over, LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 7: The Training Begins HARDCORE Part Two

Shadow's POV

After we finish our breakfast, it was time for one more meditation, then the physical training would begin. You see, an Aura Guardtian much train their body, mind, and aura to become the they came be.

"Ok you guys, we will meditate and then get started on your next lesion.

"Ok Shadow, but why are we doing it again? I want to train.", she said with her arms crossed.

He shooked his head, "No, young one, if you don't recharge your aura by meditating, you may past out or worst. So it good to recharge it.", he said with a stern face.

"Ok Shadow, I understand."

"Good, now let's begin."

As we were meditating, I could tell the young one was in her own world again, but this time she had like a daydream look.

Crystal's POV

Shadow was right, just meditating felt great. I could feel my aura a little bit more this time, I was also feeling auras as well they were close so I guessed they were my friends, Shadow, and Lucarico, but I couldn't feel it as well as my own right now, then it happen again.

Flashback

(I still had my eyes closed, but I tell I was being carried by someone or some pokemon, but all I could tell when I tried to open my eyes was pain a lot of PAIN! "We're almost there young Frost, just hang in there for a little bit longer.",said an arcanine. "But it hurts so MUCH! Arc." "I know, but if I run any faster you may fall off and you don't need any more pain, heh besides it can't be hurting that bad if you are able to talk to me again." "Too tired, nightly night Arc." "Not again, I must get her back to the village faster, extreme speed!")

End Flashback

I opened my eyes again and I was back in frond of Shadow. (What was that it was like the last one, but different, huh I don't know)

(Hey Crist, you ok? you feel sad.)

(Ya Sonic am fine, we talk about it before bed.)

(Ok Crystal)

Shadow's POV

I could tell something was up with her, but at least she was coming out of it by herself this time, but something was just off, when she open her usually bright brown eyes, they had pain in them.

"Something wrong Crystal?"

"Nope, are we done meditating?"

"Yes young one, now it time for the physical training. We will start with a run, then we can start with seeing what weapon will be tHe best for you, than after we will work on fighting and dodging. You may have pokemon help, but you must also learn to fight for yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes Shadow, but what if I can't run that fast?", she asked with a frown on her face.

"That why you train", he said with a smirk. "Just do the best you can ok."

"Ok let go all ready."

And the young one and her friends were off for a run.

"We'll old friend, ready for are morning run?"

(As always)

As Lucario and I were waiting for the tHree to come back I had a talk with Lucario.

"She had an other one day, old friend and I feel bad, because I can't help her."

(She will come around, you just have to wait.)

"Your right."

And right after he said that they could see the three running to them. Cyndaquil in first place, Riolu on his fast paws, and Crystal trying her best to keep up with them.

"Hello you three, how was your run?"

"It sucked, but at least Flare and Sonic didn't leave me behind, I had a weird feeling that has happen before."

"Maybe you are staring to remember your past?"

"I don't know maybe, but can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it Crystal?"

"Well, I sometImes get weird flashes that I don't understand."

"Hum, that is weird, let me think about it, but now we start the fighting lessons. I will teach you and Lucaurio will teach Flare and Sonic, we will start with the basics. A fighting stand, learning to dodge an attack, then we go on to attacking. Then after you master that, we will work on putting your aura in your attacks, but before we start can you come over here for a sec?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Remember when I told you we would also work on weapons?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we are going to figure out what type of weapon is best for you."

"Really!?"

And those bright brown eyes were back.

"Heh, yes really young one. First we will figure out which one is the best for you to use without your aura, because we aura user's can make weapons with our aura, but it can be draining at first, just like when you use your aura for the first time. That's why itis very important for you to have a real weapon on you at ALL times. Is that clear Crystal?", he said with a stern face.

"Yes Shadow I understand.", as she saw the blades and sward that was on Shadow's pant side she didn't even know she was staring at them until she hear Shadow. "You like them?", the sward had a weird red metal for the blade and the handle was black and yellow, the blades were just yellow, (Chaos Blades), "Don't worry in a few mins you will have your weapon or weapons, ok young one, just go over and see what calls to you. Just close your else and put your paw out and see what happens."

She did what she was told and went to were your paw guide her. The first thing she stop at was sward, it was a silver metal for the blade and the handle was red and blue. After that her paw started to move again, but this time she came to a fan blade the weird thing is it had the same desine was her top, the only difference in the fan was that the top lines were in the spaces and the down lines went to the handle. Man! I know the weapons are supposed to be made for you, but even my blades are not that close.

"Congrats on you choices . A sward for power and streng and a fan for beauty and grace. Yes, you be a fine aura user some day.

She blushed, "thank you".

"You are welcome, young one. Now lets get started."

I know I know! I said I would start the training, but for reasons I didn't. One I want Crystal's POV in the training and that would not happen if kelted going, two the POV's are going to change a lot when they are training, and three I want to make sure I got the aura training right before I put it on here. So I don't know when the next one will be, heh no good writer does, cuz they get so in to it that it gets longer and longer, that school, getting fall classes, and my b - day being in two weeks (time goes by fast), anyway.

Later


End file.
